Lazy Turned Crazy Morning
by chelseyelric
Summary: Johnny spends the night and Jack expects it to be another lazy day-after morning. His expectations aren't exactly met. Based on the pairing made popular by c2ndy2c1d on tumblr and the Teacher AU prompt by cartoonpuke on tumblr.


I'm back yet again! And by popular demand, I wrote some more Samurai Bravo. Thank y'all so much for your kind words on my previous fic, "Finally." It's comments like those that make me want to write more. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jack sat up slowly, allowing his mind to clear itself of fog and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. With a lengthy stretch and a few satisfying cracks, he glanced to the window and saw no trace of light peering from beneath the blinds. It wasn't surprising. Jack was a naturally early riser.

A loud snore sounded from the mountain of blankets on the other side of his bed, making the Japanese man smile. He was certain that Johnny would be dead to the world for at least another hour, which gave him just enough time to go through his basic formations and loosen his muscles from the night's previous actions.

Jack quietly grabbed his favorite maroon bathrobe from the back of the door, shielding his naked skin from the early morning air of his apartment, and made his way to the living room. A half an hour later saw the man thoroughly relaxed, a contented haze settling over his mind as he made his way to the kitchen for the second phase of his morning Johnny hosting ritual. In motions almost as practiced and simple to him as his finished formations, Jack made their waking beverages of choice: himself, green tea with honey and Johnny, piping hot coffee with enough cream and sugar to turn it an unrecognizable white.

Jack had questioned Johnny, one day, as to why he even drank coffee if he couldn't stomach it without so many additives, but the man had been adamant that coffee was an incredibly "manly drink" and that it made him feel cooler to drink it. In a quiet voice, he'd admitted that it tasted awful to him and that turning it into a warm milkshake was basically the only way he could drink it. Jack had found that confession extremely cute, though he would never admit it to his lover who held his perceived machismo above all else. If his boyfriend wanted a warm milkshake, he would get a warm milkshake.

When he returned to his bedroom, Jack found that he hadn't been wrong as to his lover's sleep pattern. Johnny remained unconscious on his stomach and a bit more tangled in the sheets than when he'd last seen him. Sunlight had just begun streaming into the room from between the blinds, bathing everything in a tender, golden glow. Jack knelt gracefully onto the mattress, springs lightly groaning beneath him, and set the mugs gently on the available space of the bedside table.

Johnny looked every bit a debauched mess in the light of day and, with heated cheeks, Jack figured himself to be in a similar fashion. His naked body was peppered in hickies, bite marks and scratch trails while his limbs splayed carelessly to either side under the covers. The comforter just barely managed to conceal anything that wasn't polite to show in mixed company. A string of drool trailed from one corner of his open mouth and gentle snoring came from the other. The most noticeable thing, however, was how his blond hair had spread itself wildly across the pillow, making him appear like a lion in slumber. Johnny's hair gel was impressive in its longevity, but it couldn't withstand more than an hour of heavy sweating and a good night's sleep's worth of turning in bed.

Jack brushed some of the tresses aside, seeing that Johnny's favorite set of sunglasses had become crooked on the bridge of his nose, revealing one closed eye. The Japanese man couldn't help but chuckle at the overall picture this man painted for only him, his heart swelling with love and possessiveness. Mornings together like these were true bliss.

Jack placed a kiss on Johnny's sleeping forehead. "Good morning, Johnny," he cooed. "How did you sleep?"

With a throaty groan, Johnny shifted his face around on the pillow, unknowingly disturbing the small puddle of saliva he'd worked up and knocked his glasses fully to the bedsheets.

"Mornin'. Good." Johnny was always much more succinct in the morning, his brain groggy and slow until at least his second cup of "coffee."

"I brought you something." Jack whispered and turned to grab his boyfriend's mug.

"Hope it's more slee-" That's when the larger man shot upright, his hair and light blue eyes wild. He narrowly missed smacking the cup of hot liquid out of Jack's hands. "What time is it!?"

Jack was admittedly confused. Seeing as it was a Tuesday in the middle of June, he and Johnny, both teachers by profession, should have had nothing planned so early in the morning.

"Just after 7:15. Why?"

Johnny whipped back the covers like a man possessed, screaming, "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He then bolted for the bathroom in all of his nude glory, his hair streaking like lightning behind him, leaving Jack's morning mellow to dissipate in an even thicker cloud of confusion and worry. He scooped up the man's glasses, knowing Johnny would want them as soon as he realized they were off his face, and followed after him. Jack set the glasses gently on the counter top and jumped in surprise as he suddenly heard the shower hiss to life. A startled gasp came from behind the shower curtain as the too cold water hit Johnny's sleep warmed skin.

"What will you be late for?" Jack asked as steam began to swirl languidly in the air. He could smell that Johnny had started to wash, the scent of Irish Spring and his vanilla shampoo mixing pleasantly in the humid air.

"Summer school! I have to be there by 7:45! I totally forgot to set my phone's alarm!" The spray cut off and Jack was dutifully there to pass him a towel.

"Thanks." He sighed gratefully, hastily wiping himself down. Jack's eyes passed hungrily over his chiseled, naked form, his hair long and draped to one side and pale eyes full of emotion. That was always Jack's favorite way to see Johnny, in his most natural state, but he held his tongue and watched, uninterrupting, as Johnny wrapped the fabric around his waist.

"I wish you would have told me," Jack scolded lightly, drawing himself out of his ogling to engage in polite conversation. "I could have reminded you." The history class that Jack taught was an advanced placement course, which meant that he didn't have to worry about hosting summer school over the coming months. He felt awful that he hadn't realized that Johnny would obviously have to.

Johnny shifted his eyes to the sunglasses resting on the sink and blushed as he realized that he wasn't wearing them. He quickly snatched them up and placed them shyly on his face.

"Yeah, I wish that too," he grumbled to himself, collecting his styling products and toothbrush. Over the past few months, the two had begun to leave little personal items at each other's homes to get ready in the mornings that they spent over. Jack's favorite tea had found its way to Johnny's house and some of Johnny's signature hair gel had found a home at Jack's place. They both agreed that it was nice having someone to be so familiar with.

Johnny flew through his hair care regimen, brushed his teeth and dashed back into the bedroom to retrieve his clothes from the day before. Where the blond found so much cartoonish energy so early in the morning was beyond Jack.

"Crap!" He swore again. "I won't even have time for coffee. I'm gonna be so dead by 11."

He whipped around to grab his wallet and keys off the nightstand and saw the beautifully miraculous sight of steamy wakefulness in a cup. For the first time in ten minutes of rushing, Johnny paused. With the absolute dopiest smile on his face, he turned to where Jack was leaning with a knowing expression in the bathroom doorway.

"You made this for me?"

"I make it for you every time you're here." He smiled and strolled casually toward the taller man, his robe fluttering loosely against his lithe, naked frame. Jack couldn't help but notice how hungry Johnny's gaze suddenly became.

"I had expected to begin a lazy morning together when I had originally made it, but now I am simply glad that I could help." He leant up and placed a kiss on Johnny's steadily flushing cheeks, enjoying the warmth on his lips. "Now, drink and get going, Mr. Bravo. You might just make it."

A spark of remembrance flashed across Johnny's face and before Jack knew it, both the coffee and Johnny were gone.

Jack sighed, reasoning that it was about time he dressed himself as well, when he heard the familiar trill of his cell phone from his dresser. He unhooked the device from his charger and opened his text menu.

"How bout we do lunch?"

Jack smiled.

"Certainly, Mr. Bravo."

* * *

How was it? What did you think? Leave a comment for me, please. I love those. :3

Also, if you liked that, you may like my other teacher AU fic set slightly before this one called "Finally." Have a look if you like :D

Oh, and there's a new 8-tracks that I made for them. Just search under "Samurai Jack" on the 8-tracks' site. X3


End file.
